


Mood Booster #1

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Series: Mood Boosters and Confusion Busters [1]
Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2013:</p><p>The Doctor has a few thoughts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Booster #1

**Author's Note:**

> From a series of mood boosting caption photos I did a few years ago.

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/8D_ImpressYourself_zpsead4fdea.jpg.html)


End file.
